<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas to Remember by Nikoraptor18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275071">A Christmas to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18'>Nikoraptor18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/M, loss of pet, slightly angsty, talks about dead wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Secret Santa fic for someone on tumblr. You and Jack are both lonely on Christmas and decide to spend it together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days before Christmas Eve, and most of the Statesmen were spending the day catching up on paperwork before heading out on vacation. That is where you were; stuck in your office finishing up reports.</p><p>It has been a rough couple of weeks for you. A mission you went on a week ago, went terribly. Your CI had gotten killed, and you had almost walked into a trapped that could’ve been the death of you and your team.</p><p>Thankfully, another agent who had been your backup got you out of there before anything could happen. Agent Jack “Whiskey” Daniels had been a literal lifesaver that day.</p><p>Then on top of that, your childhood dog had passed away over a month ago. He had been about 15, so his passing wasn’t too shocking, but it still broke your heart. He had been with you through so many changes: college, jobs, moves, break-ups. This was the first Christmas in years, that you would be spending it alone.</p><p>So, here you were typing up the last report before the holidays, with a smidge of dread.</p><p>It was as you were editing the report that you saw Whiskey making his way out of his office across from yours. You had always thought he was extremely handsome. He was a flirt, sure, but he was damn good at his job. You had been trying to figure out how to properly thank him for days since he saved your ass.</p><p>You bit your lip as an idea popped up in your head, and found yourself chasing after him, trying to catch up before he got on the elevator.</p><p>“Hey Whiskey!” You called out when you see him waiting for the elevator, just ahead of you.</p><p>He turned around, slight confusion on his face as he watched you run up to him.</p><p>“Where’s the fire darling?” He asked slight concern in his voice.</p><p>“Sorry. Um. Was wondering… do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?” You slowly asked, trying to not sound too winded.</p><p>“Uh. Not much. I’m on the graveyard shift both nights. Why you ask honey?” He questioned curiously.</p><p>“Well. I tend to have a small dinner at home and watch cheesy Christmas movies. I was wondering if you would like to join me? No one should spend the holidays alone or at work,” You offered with a small smile, scratching the back of your neck awkwardly.</p><p>Whiskey stared at her surprised. He wasn’t expecting that.</p><p>“Um. That’s mighty kind of you. I may take you up on that. I’ll let you know, yeah?” He finally answered not knowing what to say.</p><p>You nodded your head, somewhat excitedly.</p><p>“Great. No pressure though! I just… don’t want to be alone to be honest. But um. Just let me know, okay?” You said with a wave as you walked back to your office.</p><p>You go back inside, finish your edits and sent off the report for review. It was as you were gathering your things, that you realized that what you said… sounded a little guilt trip-y.</p><p>You winced as you thought more and more about it. When you got down to your car, and was simply sitting in it, you decided to text him.</p><p>‘Hey, umm. I’m sorry if what I said early made you feel awkward. I just wanted to do something nice for you after that mission last week. If I overstepped or made you feel weird, I am sorry.’</p><p>You hit sent before typing out one more thing.</p><p>‘If you want… we can just ignore that whole conversation.’</p><p>You sent it and then threw your phone over into to the seat next to you, not wanting to look at it ever again.</p><p>You made your way home and soon enough you were walking upstairs into your apartment. As you set your stuff down, you checked your phone expecting something horrific. There was nothing. You unlocked it to see the conversation, wanting to be sure nothing had been said. All that was there were your two messages. So, you continued on with your night, checking your phone occasionally.</p><p>Two days later, it was Christmas Eve, and you still had yet to hear from Whiskey. You simply sigh in resignation that he was either weirded out by you, or just wasn’t interested.</p><p>You began cooking your dinner at about 11am. You tended to make a lot of food, despite it usually only being for one person. You loved leftovers and it meant not having to cook a lot for a few days. It was about 3pm when you were fixing up the ham, getting ready to put it in the oven, when you heard a knock at the door.</p><p>You stared at it confused before walking over to it. When you opened it, there was a man you didn’t know standing there.</p><p>“Uh. Can I help you?” You asked awkwardly looking at him and the dishes he was carrying.</p><p>He looked at you then at the door number, and went, “Aw. Shit. Sorry. Got off on the wrong floor. My bad. Um. Merry Christmas?”</p><p>You laughed a little and said, “Merry Christmas to you. Enjoy whatever you’re about to eat, it smells delicious!”</p><p>He threw a ‘thanks’ over his shoulder as he walked away. You close the door and went back over to your ham. You finished preparing it and set it in the oven, creating a timer for it.</p><p>You were in the middle of cleaning up the slight mess that had been from that and was setting the table with everything that you had made earlier when another knock came to your door.</p><p>You walk over with a sigh, mentally preparing to direct another person who was at the wrong door. But upon opening it, you were surprised to see Whiskey standing there instead. He was wearing a simple black polo and jeans, a white cowboy hat in one hand and a bottle of wine tucked under his arm.</p><p>“Hi,” He greeted with a small smile.</p><p>“Hey,” You were shocked to say the least.</p><p>It took a moment for your brain to start functioning again before you realized you had yet to let him in. You stepped aside and he walked in setting his hat on a rung on the coat rack.</p><p>“I uhh… I brought some white wine. I remember you saying you’re not a fan of red,” He stated showing you the bottle.</p><p>You smiled at him meekly, and asked, “You remembered that?”</p><p>He nodded with a small smirk, “I only remember the important things.”</p><p>“My preference in wine is important?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Indeed. I find most things that you tell me about yourself important. How else would I be able to woo you?” He fired back his smirk growing.</p><p>You felt your face warm with embarrassment before clearing your throat, “Ahem. Um. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. There’s plenty to snack on as well, so help yourself.”</p><p>You made your way into the kitchen to get a bottle opener and a pair of wine glasses. Whiskey followed you, taking the opener from you gently. He quietly opened the bottle and poured the both of you glasses.</p><p>He then picked up both glasses and took them over to the couch, holding them, waiting for you to join him. You sat down next to him and took one. You clinked your glasses together before taking a sip.</p><p>You turned slightly to look at him, leaning back on your couch.</p><p>“Are you uh… still doing the graveyard shift tonight?” You politely asked, fiddling with the stem of your drink.</p><p>“No. I’m not. Decided against it,” He answered softly.</p><p>“Why uhh… why did you agree to do them in the first place, if I may ask?” You inquired, propping your arm up on the back of the couch to rest your head on it.</p><p>“Nothin’ better to do. Haven’t really celebrated the holidays in years. Not uhh. Not since my wife died,” He admitted with a flinch.</p><p>You stared at him, horrified. You didn’t know what to say. What does one say after that?</p><p>“I’m sorry… if this.. if this bothers you, you don’t have to stay,” You whispered feeling awful.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me. Not as much as I thought it would. To be honest, I had planned on saying no. But. I don’t know. Somethin’ kept naggin’ at me to go. Maybe it’s cause yer the first woman in years that I’ve truly been interested, if it’s not too forward of me to say?” He confessed looking you in the eyes.</p><p>As you met his gaze, could see the honesty in his eyes. You set your glass of wine down, and got up, to walk over to the fridge. You reached in and pulled out 2 beers.</p><p>“Drinking wine doesn’t quite feel right for the current mood,” You lamely joked handing him one of them.</p><p>He chuckled softly and murmured in agreement.</p><p>“I lost my dog a month ago… Old age. Passed away in his sleep. ‘Best way for a pet to go’ as I’ve been told by everyone. Never really knew just how quiet this place can get without him. Thought about getting another to fill the void but I don’t know… None quite measure up I guess,” You told him before taking a swig of beer wincing slightly at taste of it mixing with the wine.</p><p>“I was about to ask, I remember you talking about him a lot,” He said with a nod.</p><p>“I know it’s silly, to not want to spend a holiday alone when your usual company was a dog-” You began to explain before he cut you off.</p><p>“It’s not silly to me. Now, I’m not quite sure who put that in ya head, but he was yer family. Just because he was a pet, doesn’t invalidate that or your grief,” He began, his hand gently brushing against your cheek. “I’m just… happy that ya asked me to come be with you.”</p><p>You smiled in appreciation, your hand reaching up to touch his as you leaned your cheek into it.</p><p>He slowly moved forward, his eyes glancing between yours and your lips, silently asking for permission. His lips slowly met yours a moment after you nodded your once. You kissed back just as hesitantly. His hand at your cheek, slowly slid into your hair bring you closer.</p><p>The kiss was slow but with each second that passed, the both of you gained more confidence. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Your hands slid around his neck, slowly burying themselves into his hair. His other hand was fiddling with the hem of your shirt, brushing against the skin he found there.</p><p>The only reason why either of you pulled away was to suck in some much-needed air as you felt your lungs burn a little.  You wanted to go back for more, but the kitchen timer was going off, signaling the ham was done. The both of you chuckle as you took in the state of each other: lips swollen, hair a mess.</p><p>You quietly stood up to go take the ham out of the oven. The both of you fixed up a plate, and began to watch a few Christmas movies, curling up next to each on the couch. You were about halfway through the Nightmare Before Christmas when you paused it to put your plates into the sink.</p><p>“Before we continue… I.. I got you something,” You said to him walking over to your tree.</p><p>You picked up a small box that you had labelled as “Whiskey.”</p><p>The both of you returned to the couch, as you handed him the present.</p><p>He opened it stating, “I didn’t get you anything. Now I feel a bit bad ‘bout that”</p><p>As he opened the box to reveal a watch his breath caught. He looked at it and then slowly turned his wrist to look at the watch he had on. It was almost identical to the one he wore now, just silver instead of gold.</p><p>He pulled it out gently, examining it. What really got him was when he saw the engraving at the back. It had his name… and the name of his wife.</p><p>His gaze turned to you in confused amazement.</p><p>“I’ve seen you prepare for missions a lot, and when I first started, I was one of the people who had to lock up personal items when the mission called for extreme discretion. I noticed on your watch it had a name on it. I didn’t know who she was, but I figured she had to be pretty important to you. You mentioned a while back that it broke, and no one’s been able to repair it. So, I tried to find one that looked similarly,” You explained biting your lip.</p><p>He looked at you for a moment longer, before turning back to the watch. He gently set the watch back into its box.</p><p>You opened your mouth to apologize when he stopped you… by pulling you into a kiss. The kiss was brief but passionate.</p><p>“Thank you, darlin’. That’s… that’s the kindest thing anyone’s done for me in a long while,” He whispered against your lips, as he reached up to wipe away a tear that had escaped.</p><p>“You’re welcome. I was hoping you’d like it. I was worried you’d hate it,” You admitted.</p><p>“You worry too much. You need to stop worryin’ about upsettin’ everyone all the time. You are one of the best agents we have, and everyone adores you,” He assured you, kissing you again and pulling you into his arms.</p><p>You smiled sheepishly at that and nodded. You curled back into his side, and he held you as close as possible. You continued to watch movies until you fell asleep, feeling safe and warm next to him.</p><p>As morning came and you slowly woke up on the couch, a blanket covering you. As you sat up, looking around, you realized you were alone. You got up looking around trying to see if he left a note.</p><p>As you walked toward the kitchen to your phone, you realized that it had been cleaned up. He had put away and saved the food that had been left out.</p><p>You checked your phone and saw that there was one message waiting for you.</p><p>‘Needed to go do some things. Merry Christmas, beautiful. If it’s alright, I’d like to see you again tonight?’ -Whiskey</p><p>You sent a quick response back, ‘I would love to see you tonight! Merry Christmas!’</p><p>The rest of the day you went and hung out with some friends for Christmas and did gift exchanges. When you finally came back home, it was late in the day. You set the presents down and freshened up really quick before Whiskey arrived.</p><p>It didn’t take very long before you heard a knock on the door; perfectly timed since you had just finished cleaning up. You could feel yourself get excited at the thought of seeing Whiskey again. You walked over to the door to see Whiskey standing there with a large box in his arms, that was brightly colored.</p><p>You stared at him, slightly confused at the box. It was as you stared at it that you noticed a shimmer of silver. He had put on the watch.</p><p>“Hey darlin’. So. Funny story. I went out planning to ask a friend a question… when I saw something in an alleyway,” He began to explain hesitantly.</p><p>He slowly lifted the lid off to reveal a puppy. “He was alone. Took him to my friend who works with a shelter and had one of those fancy scanner things that checks for microchips. Found none. When I told him where I found this lil guy, they said it’s a common place for people to dump pets.”</p><p>You stared at the puppy wide-eyed, vaguely aware of what Whiskey was saying to you. The puppy gave a small bark, and his tail wagged excitedly. You could feel your heart melting as you stared at him. You could feel your eyes swelling up with tears.</p><p>You slowly reached forward, holding your hand out to his face to sniff. He sniffed it once and then began to lick your hand several times, causing you to choke out a laugh. You then picked up out of the box and held him close to you.</p><p>He gave you several kisses before snuggling into your arms.</p><p>“I uh… I think I’m gonna have to keep him,” You said tearily as you held him.</p><p>“Those are happy tears, right?” He asked nervously.</p><p>“Yes. Very happy,” You answered with a laugh, moving back to let him in.</p><p>“I had planned on just askin’ my friend about any available dogs for you, thinkin’ maybe we could go find you one tomorrow when the shelter was open. Then I just found him on my way over. I ain’t a big believer in fate but…” He trailed off smiling as he watched you.</p><p>“You wanted to take me on a date to find a puppy?” She asked setting the puppy down to let him explore.</p><p>“Yes ma’am. I did indeed,” He replied stepping toward her. “Now, however, I think it’s gonna be a get supplies for the little rascal kind of date.”</p><p>“I’m good with that, but uhh…  I do believe that I need to kiss you right now,” You said with moving closer to him.</p><p>“Oh? Is that right? Well then... please don’t let me stop you,” He drawled as his arms wrapped around your waist pulling you in as close as he could.</p><p>You giggled in response as you kissed him slowly and thoroughly, your arms around his neck. He kissed back, his arms lifting you slightly off your feet.</p><p>You broke apart when you heard a little bark at your feet. The both of you looked down to see the puppy staring up at the two of you, tilting his head.</p><p>You reached down and picked him up and as you held him, you looked at Whiskey who was smiling brightly at you.</p><p>“Not gonna lie, honey. This has probably been one of the better Christmases I’ve had in a long time,” He said fondly.</p><p>“Same here. Maybe uhh… when the holidays are over, we could go on some proper dates?” You proposed.</p><p>“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot,” He remarked pressing a kiss to your lips, before giving a small kiss to the puppy’s forehead.</p><p>You smiled and as the two of you spent the rest of the evening together, the both of you realized something. This wasn’t what you were expecting for Christmas at all, but neither of them will ever complain. This was a Christmas to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>